Hitomebore
by Akihitokun
Summary: Cendrillon version SIH : Ritsu est un jeune homme "exploité" par sa belle-mère et Takano un prince s'en-foutiste. Que peut faire un jeune bourgeois s'il apprend que le prince de son royaume est fou amoureux de lui...? Rating pas encore sûr.
1. Chapter 1

**Hitomebore**

Prélude

_Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, vivait un homme très riche et sa femme. Avec elle, il eu un bel enfant, un garçon, et ils en étaient très heureux. Seulement, alors que le petit venait d'avoir seulement 3 ans, la mère mourut de maladie. L'homme, qui était puissant, fut convoité par beaucoup de jeunes filles à marier. Il finit par se remarier avec une belle jeune femme. Elle aussi était veuve et avait deux fils, il pensait donc qu'elle et lui pourraient bien s'entendre. En effet, la jeune femme fut très gentille avec l'homme et son fils, et ses deux fils à elle se comportaient comme des anges. Mais cette période ne dura pas. Quelques temps plus tard, le père mourut à son tour, et la véritable nature de la belle-mère fut percée au grand jour : elle était méchante, et lorsque son mari fut décédé, elle commença à maltraiter le pauvre fils qui était encore jeune en l'utilisant comme un pauvre esclave en lui faisant croire que c'était pour son bien..._

Chapitre 1

« Ritsu, viens laver mon linge !

-Ritsu, tu n'as pas mis assez de chocolat dans mon lait !

-Ritsu! Viens ici !

-Ritsuuuuuuu ! »

Je soupire. C'est la routine. Comme tous les matins, mes deux demi-frère m'appellent pour faire leurs corvées à leur place. Mais Mère me dit de leur obéir, alors je le fais. Je monte lentement les marches de la grande demeure de Père décédé il y a maintenant une vingtaine d'année. Il me manque... Quand il était encore en vie, je n'avais pas à faire ces fichues corvées, en plus...

« Ritsu ! Tu te dépêches oui ?

-J'arrive, j'arrive... »

J'ouvre lentement la porte de la première chambre à ma droite et y découvre mon frère, Shouta, les bras croisés, l'air contrarié.

« Ça fait 10 000 fois que je t'appelle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

-Je suis désolé, Shouta...

-Tiens, prends ça. » dit-il en lançant une pile de linge dans mes bras.

Je vacille mais parviens à rester en équilibre. Je sors de la chambre en regardant mon demi-frère du coin de l'œil, et comme d'habitude, je me dis qu'il ne fait pas son âge. Il a une trentaine d'année mais il en fait vingt ! Je descends les escaliers rapidement pour poser le linge dans le panier.

« RITSUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Je sursaute et monte les escaliers de quatre à quatre et ouvre la porte de la chambre à côté de celle de tout à l'heure. Mon deuxième frère, Chiaki, m'observe avec ses grands yeux bleus et ronds.

« Tu traînes ! Et en plus tu n'as pas assez mis de chocolat dans mon lait !

-Excuse-moi...

-Allez, va en rajouter. »

Je m'exécute et redescend avec son lait dans la main pour y rajouter du chocolat. Lui aussi, il paraît jeune, bien qu'il ai 3 ans de plus que moi, il a un caractère et des goûts d'enfant. Le lait par exemple, à son âge, normalement on boit du café ! Je soupire encore une fois et remonte les escaliers pour lui donner son lait (on dirait que je l'allaite...). En sortant de sa chambre, je tombe nez à nez avec Chizu, ma belle-mère.

« Alors, mon petit Ricchan, tu as fait ce que tes frères ont demandé ? dit-elle avec un sourire qui fait froid dans le dos (mais je me suis habitué).

-Oui, Mère.

-Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien, ce que tu fais !

-Oui, Mère. »

Elle tourne le dos et repart dans sa chambre. Attends... Elle est juste sortie pour me dire ça ? On voit qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de choses à faire... Ah, non, elle revient.

« Ricchan, j'ai oublié de te demander, hier le plat que tu nous as préparé (parce que oui je fais aussi la cuisine) n'était pas assez assaisonné à mon goût. Pourquoi ?

-I-Il n'y avait plus de sel, ni de poivre, ni de piment, ni rien, Mère...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas en acheter !

-O-Oui Mère ! »

Dans ma tête, j'ai tellement envie de lui dire non... Mais c'est pour mon bien, alors je fais ce qu'elle dit. Comme j'étais encore en pyjama, je monte dans ma chambre qui est tout en haut et m'habille correctement (enfin, un pantalon et un haut normaux, quoi) puis je redescends. Je pousse la lourde porte de la maison et sors dehors.

Arrivé à la Grande Place, là où sont concentrés la plupart des marchés, je vois un attroupement de personnes autour d'une affiche officielle (c'est-à-dire de la part du palais royal). Je m'approche.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je à la femme à côté de moi, la boulangère je crois.

-Oh ! Ritsu-kun, ça ne doit pas vraiment te concerner... Mais le Roi cherche quelqu'un pour son fils, le Prince Masamune, donc il organise un bal sur invitation.

-Aah... »

Je finis ma phrase dans ma tête : … Oui ce mec qui a l'air super hautain et sarcastique ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais je crois que je le déteste déjà. J'adresse un sourire en remerciant la boulangère et pars. Il ne faut pas trop que je m'attarde... Je me dirige vers l'épicerie pour acheter mes assaisonnements et fais la queue derrière un grand gars au cheveux noirs qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir se bouger. Il porte un grand manteau noir et je n'ai pas vu sa tête, mais il ne m'inspire pas grande confiance. A côté de lui, il y a un autre homme châtain, super grand (ou moi je suis petit...?) qui donne plus confiance... Heureusement qu'il n'y a que nous.

« Bon alors, tu te dépêche ? Ton père va se rendre compte que tu es parti !

-Mais qu'est-ce je m'en fouuus... » répondit l'homme au cheveux noirs en baillant.

Il a vraiment l'air d'un s'en-foutiste, lui (nan sans blague). Je sens que si je ne lui demande pas de se pousser, il ne va pas le faire. J'essaie de l'aborder en toute diplomatie.

« Monsieur, si vous n'achetez pas, pourriez-vous vous décaler... Si vous n'achetez pas...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, lui ? »

… IL NE SE RETOURNE MÊME PAS POUR ME REPONDRE ! MAIS POUR QUI IL SE PREND LUI ?

J'essaye de contenir ma colère.

« Désolé pour son insolence... dit l'homme aux cheveux châtains avec un sourire charmant. Il n'écoute personne, lui. »

Je souris d'un air gêné.

« C-Ce n'est pas grave... (BIEN SÛR QUE SI !)

-Si seulement i-...

-Bon, Hatori, coupa le brun impoli en se tournant vers son accompagnateur, Au lieu de faire la causette, aide-moi à choisir quel pime-... »

Il s'est tourné vers moi et il a interrompu en pleine phrase... C'est pas comme si j'étais un monstre ou je ne sais quoi ! Ben quoi ? Pourquoi il me regarde avec des yeux ronds ?

« … Comment vous appelez-vous ? me demanda-t-il.

-Hein ?... Euh... Ritsu, Ritsu Onodera..

-L'héritier de la famille Onodera ? dit-il d'un air surpris. Pourquoi l'héritier de la famille Onodera se trouve-t-il dans le village ?...

-... Ben, parce qu'on m'a demandé d'acheter des choses...

-Vous savez qui je suis ?

-N-Non... »

Mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions ?...

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. Mais cela veut dire que vous êtes invité au bal du Prince, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, étant donné que dans ma famille, il n'y a que des hommes...

-Mais il me semble que votre belle-mère est veuve ? Alors cela devrait aller... dit-il sur un ton satisfait. Bon, Hatori, on s'en va. »

Il partit sans rien acheter suivi du fameux « Hatori ». Quoi ? Donc il m'a fait attendre pour rien ?...

J'achète ce qu'il faut acheter et je retourne rapidement à la maison. Devant la porte se trouve quelqu'un. Je me dirige vers la personne.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Je suis messager du roi et je suis chargé de vous remettre ceci. »

Il me donne une enveloppe et s'en va. J'entre dans la maison, pose les achats dans la cuisine et monte à l'étage.

« Mère ! On a reçu une lettre du Palais !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?... demandèrent mes deux frères en sortant de leurs chambres.

Chizu prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

« Demain soir a lieu un bal en l'honneur du Prince Masamune et toute la famille y est conviée, aucune exception !  
-Pff... J'avais d'autres projets, moi ! râla Shouta.  
-Mais tu es obligé d'y aller, Shouta ! Moi j'aimerai bien voir comment est l'intérieur d'un palais ! » s'exclama Chiaki avec son habituel air enfantin.

Voilà exactement les réactions que j'attendais. Mais ça veut dire que... moi aussi, je dois y aller ? Mes pensées sont interrompues par un cri de Chizu.

« Aaaah, l'encre n'est pas encore sèche ! Ils viennent juste de l'écrire ou quoi ? »

Chizu partit s'essuyer dans la salle de bain en me passant la lettre. Je la posai sur la table à côté de moi tandis que mes frères regagnaient leurs chambres. Je fis ensuite de même et sauta dans mon lit. Espérons que ça ne se passe pas trop mal...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Bonjour ! J'aimerai vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos conseils, ça m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :3 Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, alors désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe !**

Chapitre 2

Je passe le reste de ma journée sans encombre, si on ne compte pas la brûlure que je me suis faite en cuisinant. J'ai l'air fin, maintenant, avec mon bandage enroulé autour de la main.

Le soir, après avoir mangé ce qu'il restait de comestible, je monte les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre en soupirant. Cette journée avait été fatigante bien que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Et puis cet homme bizarre que j'ai rencontré au marché... Il a l'air un peu suspect à mon goût.

Je me change et m'étale dans mon lit. Demain sera un autre jour...

« Réveille-toi, Ricchan...

-Gnnn... ?

-TOUT DE SUITE !

-O-OUI ! »

Je sursaute brutalement et trouve Chizu accroupie au chevet de mon lit. Aujourd'hui, nouveau réveil en douceur de la part de ma belle-mère. Elle fait ça à chaque fois que je dors encore après 8h 30.

« Tu n'as pas préparé le petit-déjeuner, Ricchan, alors vas-y, dépêche-toi.

-Oui, Mère ! »

Je saute en vitesse de mon lit et descends jusqu'à la cuisine pour faire le lait au chocolat de Chiaki, les croissants de Shouta, les petits pains de Chizu... Je remonte les escaliers avec plusieurs plateaux dans les mains. Je toque à la chambre de l'aîné de mes deux frères et entre avant de m'arrêter. Il est en train de dormir à poing fermé. En à peu près vingt ans de vie sous le même toit, je dois l'avoir vu seulement une ou deux fois comme ça. Je ferme doucement la porte et pose un des plateaux sur sa table avant de revenir sur mes pas.

« Ritsuuu... »

Je sursaute. Apparemment, il s'est réveillé. Je me retourne lentement, ayant un peu peur qu'il me crie dessus parce que j'ai fait du bruit.

« C'est ce soir qu'on va au bal ? dit-il d'une voix maussade, mal réveillé.

-Oui...

-Vraiment pas envie d'y aller... »

Il retombe dans le sommeil. Je soupire de soulagement, hausse les épaules et sort de la chambre. Je me dirige ensuite vers celle de Chiaki. Je toque, entend un petit « Entrez ! » et ouvre la porte.

Je vois un bordel pas possible qui jonche au sol, enfin, comme tous les matins, quoi.

« Chiaki, je venais de nettoyer ta chambre hier soir...

-C'est pas grave, je re-rangerai moi-même...

-Mais non ! Laisse-moi faire. »

J'ai vraiment peur qu'il range lui-même sa chambre. Je crains le pire... Je fais un sourire forcé et pose le plateau sur lequel il y a un verre de lait. Il boit un peu, puis me regarde.

« Ritsu, à ton avis, pourquoi ils nous ont invité au bal du prince ? Il n'y a que des garçons dans la famille... A moins que le prince soit d'un autre bord que celui auquel je pense... dit-il avec un petit rire stressé.

-Ben... Il y a Mère, elle n'est plus mariée à ce que je sache... »

Je disais ça, mais c'était surtout pour me rassurer. Enfin, ce n'est pas que je suis homophobe, mais l'idée que ce mec super hautain et sarcastique -enfin d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est comme ça- tombe amoureux de l'un de nous ne me plaît pas beaucoup.

« Mais Mère n'est plus toute jeune. commente Chiaki après un moment de réflexion.

-... Je t'ai entendu. » dit sèchement la voix de Chizu derrière la porte.

Elle entre dans la chambre tandis que j'essaie de m'échapper avant qu'elle ne commence à déblater sa morale comme quoi il n'y a pas le physique qui compte et qu'elle a peut-être presque la cinquantaine mais qu'elle a des qualités etc, etc, etc. Malheureusement, elle me rappelle au moment où j'allais sortir.

« Ricchan !

-O-Oui !

-Tu as un costume ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans ces... haillons quand tu iras au bal.

-C'est mon pyjama, Mère...

-Qu'importe, je veux que tu sois sur ton 31.

-Est-ce tout ?

-Oui, tu peux sortir. »

Je sors puis soupire. Comment je fais moi ? Chizu ne m'a jamais acheté le moindre vêtement, tout les habits que j'ai eu m'ont soit été offerts, cousus par moi-même ou achetés avec mon propre argent gagné en aidant des gens au village. Je vais dans ma chambre et vérifie mes économies. Bah ! Je dois avoir assez pour m'acheter un costume. Je me change et descends pour sortir dehors.

Arrivé au village, il commence à pleuvoir. Je me rends donc rapidement chez le tailleur. C'est un petit homme (je devais me baisser légèrement pour lui parler) dans la cinquantaine mais il a déjà des cheveux blancs et une moustache de la même couleur. Honnête et droit, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Quand j'entre, celui-ci me reconnaît et me sourit.

« Ah, mais c'est le petit Onodera ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu ici !

-Bonjour, monsieur ! dis-je dans un sourire. Oui, aujourd'hui je viens pour acheter un costume.

-Ah ? Tu as été invité au bal du Prince ? Au village, on ne parle que ça ! Malgré le fait que peu de personnes ont déjà vu son visage, beaucoup de filles rêvent de l'épouser. A ce qu'il paraît, il est très beau.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mais son caractère laisse à désirer, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était très franc, un peu trop même. Il est sarcastique et hautain. Enfin, on dit aussi que quand il est impliqué dans quelque chose, il le fait à 100%. Il reste un bon garçon, à mon sens.

-Ah, on m'a dit ça aussi. On dit aussi qu'il peut être vraiment blessant lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaît pas. »

Le tailleur hoche la tête avant de toussoter légèrement.

« Oui, enfin, bon, tu n'es pas venu pour parler de ça et je suppose que tu ne veux pas perdre de temps. Quel genre de costume veux-tu ? »

Je souris et regarde autour de moi.

« Pas trop cher mais qui est montrable, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-Pas de problème ! »

Il me montre plusieurs costumes. Malheureusement, ils sont tous soit pas assez classes (enfin, je pense que Chizu me demandera d'aller en acheter un autre) ou soit beaucoup trop chers.

Jusqu'à que le tailleur me montre le dernier qu'il avait créé. Parfait, beau, mais pas trop cher.

Enfin, je dis pas trop cher, mais il me manque quand même de l'argent...

« Hum, monsieur, en fait-...

-Raaah, Hatori, si tu savais qu'il pleuvait, pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de parapluie ? » coupa quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans le magasin.

J'ai déjà entendu cette voix... Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée et y découvre l'homme bizarre d'hier, toujours accompagné du fameux « Hatori ». Et toujours en train de se disputer. Jusqu'à que le grand brun en manteau noir pose les yeux sur moi. Il les écarquille.

« V-... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Ce mec pose vraiment des questions bizarres, et évidentes, en plus.

« Ben... J'achète des habits...

-Pour le bal de ce soir ?

-Euh... Oui...

-Et lequel de ces costumes allez-vous acheter ? »

Encore une tonne de questions... Je pointe celui que le tailleur a en main.

« J'aurai aimé celui-ci, mais j'étais sur le point de dire au tailleur que je n'avais pas assez d'argent. »

Puis un gros silence. Qui est rompu par le vieil homme moustachu.

« Si tu veux, Onodera, je peux te faire un pr-...

-Je vous l'achète. » coupa le grand brun en me regardant.

Décidément cette manie de couper les gens ! Je lève les yeux vers lui, quelque peu hébété.

« Hein ?

-Je vous l'achète pour vous, Onodera.

-Mais... »

Il n'écoute pas la suite de ma phrase et tend l'argent au tailleur qui ne refuse évidemment pas et prend le costume. Il me le tend.

« Je vous l'offre.

-Euh... Merci, c'est très gentil... Je vous rembourserai ! »

L'homme ne répond pas tout de suite. Mais après un petit moment, il finit par dire :

« Je ne veux pas d'argent. En revanche, ce que je veux, je vous le dirai lors du bal. »

Hein ? Il y va lui aussi ? Maintenant que j'y pense, c 'est un peu évident. Je regarde par-dessus son épaule, apparemment, la pluie s'est arrêtée. L'homme brun doit sûrement l'avoir remarqué, car il commence à marcher vers la sortie. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil vers moi et me fait un signe de tête avant de sortir suivi de Hatori.

« A ce soir, Onodera. »


End file.
